Saviour's Burden
by brower47
Summary: Sometimes showing compassion for an enemy will get you compassion in return, just not the type you might want. Black Hat/OC Takes place during the movie but does not change any of it and continues post movie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Her body rocked rhythmically with the sway of the train's movement and the constant, evenly spaced sounds it produced gently drew her mind out of the fog of drug-induced sleep. Her eyes fluttered open briefly before the pain behind them forced them closed once again.

"He said you aren't to sit up yet." The quiet voice of a child forced her to open her eyes again and turn her aching head toward its source. Her fuzzy vision slowly came into focus on the thin girl that sat next to the bed in which she currently found herself. "So please don't sit up. He'll punish me if you do." The girl sounded more wary than frightened.

"Who…" The groggy woman began to ask when her dry throat protested the action and forced her into a fit of coughing.

"Here." A little hand held out a glass of water. "It's hard to get you to drink when you're asleep." It sounded like an apology. She started to reach for the offered glass when the girl's voice rose in alarm. "NO!" The child squeaked out. "I'll do it. No sitting up." Too tired to protest, she allowed the glass to be lifted to her lips. The water wasn't cool but it seemed like the most refreshing liquid she'd ever tasted. She gulped down the liquid, not event taking a breath before finishing it all.

"Where am I?" She finally asked when the glass was removed.

"On the masters' train."

"A train?" A nod from the little girl was her only answer. "How did I… what happened?" This time the girl shrugged.

"We were stopped for a long time. Before we left again, you were brought on. I thought you were dead but then he told me to clean you and watch over you." The little girl was trying to answer her question but it wasn't working. Everything in her memory was dark and fragmented. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to remember where she'd been before this train. A fire. She remembered something about a fire, and running but everything before and after remained a blur.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"My mom called me Anne. Black Hat calls me kid."

"Black Hat…" Saying the odd name forced a new memory. A man. She recalled a man in a long duster and an old, wide brimmed hat that kept his face in the shadows. She was pulled from the new memory when the child spoke up again.

"Yeah, he was the one that brought you on the train. Some of them wanted to feed off of you," Anne absently rubbed her forearm at the mention of feeding, "but he wouldn't let them." The movement caught the woman's eyes and for the first time she noticed the mass of bruises covering the little girl's arms. Then it all came back in a flood of terrifying images, the tortured young queen, the invasion and its ensuing massacre.

Vampires.

She didn't have much time to dwell on her sudden revelation when a voice from the corner startled them both.

"Out kid." A toneless voice broke in. Anne jumped at the sound of the command. She obviously hadn't heard him enter either. She moved quickly toward the door keeping as much distance between her and the unsettling man as possible.

"She didn't sit up. She tried once but I made sure she didn't." It was said quickly and meekly as she scooted backwards out of the room. She pulled the door shut, never once looking directly at the man. He didn't give any indication that he'd even heard her let alone acknowledged her existence beyond issuing the command. Once the door closed, he simply stood in the corner. It felt as though he'd just appeared out of nowhere.

"I was beginning to think you weren't ever going to wake up." He remained still, his face hidden by the shadowed corner and the wide brim of his hat. He saw everything though. The woman on the bed seemed frozen save for the shallow, irregular rise and fall of her chest. His first move was to slightly cock his head to the side. He liked to hear the rapid beat of her heart. It reminded him that he hadn't fed recently; his tongue absently traced one of his elongated canines.

"She would have been greatly disappointed if you had died." The comment seemed to get her attention. He watched as her forehead knotted slightly. "She has developed quite the affection for you after what you did for her." He watched as she attempted to rise. "Don't." His gravely command was delivered in a tone that stopped the woman dead.

"I…" she began before a fit of coughing overtook her. It was the first time he decided to move. The kid had left the water glass on the bedside table. The bottom of the glass still had remnants of water left in the bottom. It was clear she had succeeded in getting their patient to drink but obviously not quite enough. He crossed the room and refilled the glass from the pitcher. He ignored the woman's attempts to move herself away from him. "Drink." He commanded again.

When she continued to cower and didn't attempt to take the glass from him, he moved with a speed that shocked and terrified the woman. Wide, frantic eyes and the increase in her already rapid heart rate easily told the tale of her distress. He descended on her; one hand roughly slipped behind her head and grabbed a fistful of dark hair while the other deftly kept all of the glass's contents from sloshing out. She let out an abbreviated yelp of panic before the glass was none too lightly forced to her lips.

"When I tell you to do something, you do not hesitate. You will not like the consequences… though I might. Now drink." His tone brokered no room for argument. He got what he wanted when she started taking hurried gulps of water, her eyes never stopped trying to see his face. He watched her drain the contents of the glass. He couldn't help but enjoy the movement her neck made with each swallow. It played well with the rhythmic pulse of blood that rushed a fraction of an inch beneath the surface of her delicate flesh. When she'd finished, he set the glass aside. He used his now empty hand to wipe away some of the water she'd allowed to escape the glass that was dripping from her chin to her chest.

"Please…" He heard her whisper out. He smiled, letting her see his teeth. Her already erratic breathing hitched in the back of her throat. "What are you?" He gripped her chin and raised his head just high enough for the meager light of the lamp to allow her to see his entire face. He enjoyed her ensuing gasp.

"What am I?" He asked rhetorically as he stared at her with non-human, amber eyes. "You'll find that out soon enough." He held her like that for a few moments longer, his face dangerously close to hers before he pulled away, retrieving the glass as he went. He filled it once more and held it out to her. "Now drink."

This time a shaky hand reached out for the glass and she did as she was told. He smiled at her easily won obedience. Scared creatures were so easy to control and manipulate and she was absolutely terrified at the moment. He knew this level of fear would gradually lessen but he allowed himself to bask in it while it lasted. Soon curiosity would fight against the fear. She would undoubtedly want to know what was going to happen to her. Until then…

He took the glass from her when she'd completed her task and replaced it on the bedside table. He then moved back to his previous position in the corner of the room. He noticed that she relaxed a relative amount the farther he moved away from her. He smirked, it wasn't going to last.

"She's coming to see you." There went that knotted brow again and the courage that came with a need for understanding.

"Anne, the little girl?" She managed to eek out. He smiled for her again. She didn't take comfort in the expression, her fists knotting in the bed sheets, her whole body tensing at the unnatural sight.

"No, not…" She didn't have a chance to ask for clarification when the door opened. He watched as her attention was pulled toward the unexpected movement. The pasty white flesh of a familiar's hand pulled the door open wide before the pathetic creature stepped back with a submissively bowed head and hunched posture. Black Hat tolerated the slave familiars but he didn't like them. He refocused his sight on the woman in the bed. He wanted to watch her reaction to what she would see next.

She already seemed worried about the appearance of the familiar but the way her eyes widened and mouth opened in a silent gasp made him want to laugh. His respect for the creature that limped into the room kept that inclination in check. He was no longer the most powerful one in the room.

The young queen moved through the doorway and he could feel the small subsonic bursts she sent out as she surveyed the room and its occupants. This nocturnal creature of the underground had no eyes. She had no use for them though she saw everything in different ways. He inclined his head in a submissive gesture when he knew her focus was on him. Though mildly humanoid in appearance, true vampires generally moved about on all fours. The young queen was no different. She was smaller than the average warrior and smaller than her mother by half but she was also still quite young. Evidence of her recent torture was still present in both her gait and the almost bluish scars that covered her translucent white flesh. The young queen moved in an unthreatening manner over to the side of the bed. Black Hat could tell that her efforts to not frighten the human were in vain. The human didn't know enough about their kind to recognize threatening from non-threatening. All she saw was a terrifying beast coming straight for her. He couldn't really blame her though, it was rare for vampire to be this close to a human and not have its intentions be for food or death.

"The princess wants you to know that she will not harm you." The woman's eyes shot to him for a second before returning to the terrifying visage before her. She'd been that terrified of him only moments ago but the young queen had completely replaced him in that hierarchy. "She's pleased you have woken from your coma."

"She's… how do you know?" The woman blurted out in near panic.

"Because she's telling me such." Again her eyes shot to his, confusion and fear painted clearly on her features. "She also thanks you for your service."

"My service…" He didn't even let her pose the question.

"The compassion you showed her. She will not soon forget it." The woman's eyes widened as sudden comprehension washed over her.

"She's the one they were torturing." She absently breathed out. He ignored her comment.

"The princess wishes to know your name." She no longer looked to him when he spoke but kept her eyes glued to the young queen whose eyeless face was now only mere feet from her own.

"Clessa, my name is Clessa." Her fear had abated somewhat. It seemed her fascination with the vampire she'd actually seen before was momentarily winning out over her instinctual fear.

"She wishes you to know Clessa," he let the name linger longer than was needed, drawing her attention as he'd intended; he finished the translation with a smirk, "that while you will not be made a feeder, you have been given as a requested prize." The fear came back. If she'd expected compassion in return, this was not the kind she had hoped for.

"Prize? What does she mean?"

He smiled again. "It means she gave you to me." Clessa's eyes immediately shot back to his. He continued before she could find her words of outrage. "You are mine to do with as I please." He paused for a moment before nodding his head at the princess who was now focused on him. "But," he continued unable to keep the mild disappointment from his voice, "I can not do any permanent damage to you."

The vampire returned her focus to the human, her movement startling Clessa enough that she jumped. "I can leave no bruise or scar. If I feed from you, I must heal the evidence. She wishes you to know that these rare considerations are given to you because of your service to her." He paused again. He didn't want to convey the next sentiment but loyally obeyed his sovereign. "If I ever break these rules, punishment will be dealt out to me in kind."

With that, the door reopened and the young queen moved out of the room. Black Hat bowed his head as she left. The familiar closed the door and they were alone once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

She couldn't focus. She felt sick. Her eyes were still glued incredulously to the door when she heard him move. He was smiling again. His dangerous expression was so smug that she wanted to scream. It painfully twisted something deep inside that left her breathless. The future vampire queen had done her no favors. Death would have been a greater kindness. However, her reward seemed to fit her deed. When she'd seen the vampire being tortured senselessly back at the lab, her act of compassion didn't stem from a desire to save her. She'd just wanted them to put her out of her misery. The torture served no more purpose than wanting to hear the little princess scream. When she'd hit the emergency release, she'd thought the contents of the room would be vaporized. She didn't know that those labs were set up differently than hers. So instead of the controlled blue flames, the table had released its prisoner and dumped its contents to some unseen containment. Clessa wasn't aware that at just that moment, hundreds of vampire drones were pouring over the base.

In the end it was fitting, the young vampire had promised a life free of the same sort of torture she'd experienced and that was all. Clessa wondered if somehow she knew of the circumstances of her release or if this 'compassion' she'd bestowed on the human was the best a vampire could do.

"Mine to do with as I please." She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the coarse voice repeat the phrase that made her feel more trapped than she already was. She didn't miss the obvious implications behind those words.

"Don't touch me." She spat out with as much venom as she could muster.

She heard his perverse chuckle. "Oh, I intend to." He now stood where the vampire queen had been only moments before. She shied away when his hand reached out toward her. "But not today." He just brushed some stray hairs away from her face. "When you're stronger, you'll find out just how much I intend to touch you."

With that, he abruptly turned and left the room. Clessa didn't move for a long time, too scared do anything. Without warning, her emotions overwhelmed her and she let out a pained sob. What was going to happen to her? Where was she going? Would she ever be able to escape this hell she woke up in?

She cried for over an hour before exhaustion finally took her. Sleep brought her no more peace. Her dreams were filled with the fateful day that her life turned into a nightmare.

XxX

"Miss Steele." A round man puffed as he trotted to catch up to her. Clessa stopped and waited for him to reach her. He was a scientist much like herself. She'd spent the last six years of her life at Missoc Military Base ever since graduating out of the church's science academy. She'd spent much of that time involved in various biological studies, many centered on vampire metabolism and communication. Though she never had live specimens to work with, they often brought her dead vampires pulled out of the few remaining reservations. Or so that was where they told her the corpses came from. She spent long hours in the lab studying specimens in various states of dissection. She'd gained a name for herself on the installation when she made the rather remarkable discovery that portions of the vampire anatomy could be reanimated into a lifelike state if treated with chemical serums found in large glands connected to the esophagus of the freshest cadavers. Though she found that part of her research to be the most interesting, most other people found her auxiliary discovery more so. Those same chemicals that reanimated certain parts of their bodies, acted as an extremely harsh corrosive on other parts, particularly the epidermis.

The portly man finally caught up to her. "Dr. Arness, what can I do for you?"

He smiled at her, his face red from exertion. "The council sent me to find you. They would like to invite you to their lab. They have something that they thought you might like to see."

She was genuinely surprised. The council rarely allowed visitors into their inner sanctum. Only the highest-ranking scientists and military members ever made it into their inner circle. "Why would they do that? Our research rarely overlaps from what I've heard."

He chuckled. "Never believe what you hear about their research but trust me, today it does. Do you have all of your credentials on you?"

"Of course." It was a major infraction to be without them on the military installation. Scientists far more respected than her in the community had their licenses and grants stripped from them for just such an offence.

"Then you will please come with me."

She followed the doctor to a building she had never been allowed to approach before today. They had to go through no less than three separate security checkpoints to enter. The guards were incredibly thorough. The final checkpoint led them to a door that required Dr. Arness to authenticate his identity with a retinal scanner, a finger prick blood specimen and a voice recognition device. The door opened to reveal a sterile white hallway lined with unremarkable steel doors. The doctor led them down to the right and after passing several doors he stopped before one and entered a rather long alphanumeric code into a panel beside the door.

Clessa found that each step in security caused her more and more trepidation. She was beginning to regret being invited to the council. The final door opened to reveal a group of about seven people all standing in front of what appeared to be a glass fronted chamber, not unlike some in her own lab. They would actually have to walk up an incline to join them and as such, Clessa couldn't see what the rest of the people were so intently focused on. Dr Arness led the way with Clessa following just behind the pudgy doctor.

Their presence was noticed just before they reached the group and a few of the members stepped aside to allow the newcomer prime viewing of what lay within the chamber. What she saw made her blood freeze. There, strapped to a stainless steel slab of a table was a live vampire.

Clessa's eyes snapped open. Anne was back and walked over to her with a tray when she saw that the older woman had finally come to.

"You can sit up today." The little girl said numbly. She looked horrible. There were now bruises running up and down both of her arms and she looked frightfully pale. Dark circles had formed beneath her eyes since she'd last seen the girl and her hands shook when she set the tray down on the bed.

"What have they done to you?" Clessa momentarily forgot her own dire situation when faced with the obvious decline of the little girl. She sat up and shook her head in an attempt to stave off the mild nausea the action brought on before reaching for the girl's hand.

The girl shrugged her shoulders but answered anyway. "Some of the feeders died so I had to go down there." Upon inspection, Anne's arms were even worse than she originally thought. Each bruise was interspersed with ragged puncture wounds. Her general unwashed state worried the older woman as well. Being this filthy, infection would ravage the little girl in no time. If treatment of this nature continued, the mostly subdued Anne wouldn't last the week.

"Good God." Clessa breathed out.

Just then the door to the room opened. "There is no God. Run along kid." He held the door open till she stumbled through and then closed it.

"You're going to kill her." Clessa had found the wherewithal to be angry. "She can't be more than ten!"

He just smiled at her like he always did. "Someone seems to be making a speedy recovery. And it won't be me that kills her. My tastes have never run that young, I prefer my food a little more… mature."

Clessa suddenly remembered herself, where she was and to whom she was speaking. She tried to ignore what he was obviously implying and scooted to the far side of the bed. Black Hat removed the tray the little girl had just placed and set it on the ground, not once taking his eyes off the still bed-ridden woman.

"And just where to do you think you are going?" He asked in a patronizing tone. He sat on the edge of the bed, took off his hat and leaned against the headboard. He took deliberate care in placing his hat just so on the bedside table. He sighed before resting his head against the headboard as well. Though he closed his eyes, he had no problem determining that the woman that was just about to attempt to get out of the bed. "Don't." It was another one of his deadly sounding commands. It had the desired affect.

Her heart was pounding and quite frankly, so was her head. "What do you want?" She finally asked when it seemed he was just going to sit there and torture her with his silent presence.

"To feed." He replied simply. "Come here."

"No."

His eyes remained closed and a small grin broke across his features, just enough to show off his menacing canines. "If you are not over here in the next ten seconds, I will still feed. I'll just call the kid back in here and break my normal habits. I'll feed and you'll watch the light fade from her eyes." His eyes still stayed closed, the entire speech delivered in a bored, indifferent tone.

"One." She shuddered. He'd barely even begun to say the next number when she began to untangle herself from the sheets. Those few feet were the toughest distance she'd ever crossed in her life. By the time she'd traversed it, she was breathing unevenly and tears were starting to run down her cheeks.

Only when she was shakily kneeling beside him did he allow his eyes to open marginally. He didn't move his head but just regarded her silently for a moment.

"You're compassion for others is a significant weakness."

Clessa winced at the words and kept her eyes trained down at her hands that were tightly gripping one another in her lap. She felt more than saw him shift his position. She couldn't stop the terrified shudder that passed through her when she felt his cool hand touch her neck before it moved to firmly grip the hair at the base of her scalp. It wasn't like yesterday when it felt like he was going to rip it out by the roots, this time his grip was just firmly enough to physically command her movements. More tears started to stream out of her eyes despite how tightly she kept them closed. He pulled her body toward his, off balancing her enough that she had to reach out her hands and find something to steady herself on. When one of her hands wound up grasping his arm and the other landed on his chest she could no longer hold back the quiet sobs.

"Shhh." He sounded almost sympathetic. "Don't waste your tears on something as simple as this. Save them for when I show you what I really want from you." She could hear the smile in his voice. The words were enough for her to forget why she'd willingly moved over to him. She pushed against him then, desperately trying to get away from this monster. "There you go."

He chuckled but his amusement didn't last for long. Her resistance was pitiful, more so than it should have been for a human female. She was putting all of her strength into this and he literally barely felt it. He sighed. It seemed she wasn't ready for this after all. He had no intention of incurring the wrath of the young queen. He had served them loyally since they gave him their gift but he had no doubt that any slight against them would quickly render all he had done for them moot. He had been given specific instructions to not harm her. Drinking from her now, in her incredibly weakened state would do just that.

Without another word or any explanation he pushed her away. Though her obvious confusion was plenty amusing he didn't pay too much attention to it as he rose from the bed and retrieved her food.

"Eat this. Eat everything that is brought to you." He picked his hat up from the table and took a bit of care positioning it just so atop his head. He needed to feed and this little demonstration was pushing his limits. He left the room in search of something to sate his needs.

Clessa just sat on the bed where he'd pushed her. Relief washed over her. He was gone. He didn't bite her. She'd been absolutely positive that's what he intended to do. She had no idea why he'd changed his mind but she wasn't going to complain. She glanced at the soup and considered kicking it off the bed but remembered Anne. He couldn't hurt the woman in the bed because of the vampire queen but she knew that umbrella of protection didn't apply to the little girl. She scooted over and picked up the tepid bowl of thin broth. It tasted horrible but the moment it hit her lips it didn't matter. Until that point, she hadn't realized just how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled for more even after she'd finished. She did her best to content it with more water and after, just lay down. She listened to the clack of train track as she drifted off into another unsettling sleep.

AN:

I think it's pretty clear I have a "bad boy" complex. While I only found the move sub par (I just think they wasted a great idea with a lack luster follow through), I found the character of Black Hat (an underdeveloped character imho as were the rest frankly) pretty intriguing. So why not give the evil guy a woman with some constraints and see where it takes us. A bit of warning, I have no idea where this story is going to go, I am literally making it up as I go along. Hope you enjoy it! And thank you Vind for leaving a first chapter review. That's something I don't get very often (I used to post to a different fan fic site).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clessa hadn't seen Black Hat or anyone else besides Anne in almost five days. While that fact sat well with her, the condition of the little girl did not. Though she didn't seem to be going down hill at the moment, she also wasn't getting any better. Clessa was doing everything she could to keep the girl alive and if being on a train filled with vampires, familiars and whatever Black Hat was didn't make it hard enough, the attitude of her patient made it nearly impossible. She'd have to come up with some unorthodox means in order to help the little girl.

Clessa's first order had been to get the girl cleaned up. That's where she'd met her first roadblock. Twice a day, Anne brought in a basin of cleanish looking water. She'd informed Clessa that he'd given instructions to keep the older woman clean. Clessa didn't deny the girl, knowing that she most likely wasn't lying when Anne told her Black Hat would punish her if the task wasn't carried out. But when she'd finished bathing herself, she'd tried to get the young girl to do the same. The little girl had balked.

"Black Had didn't say for me to clean up, just you." Anne quickly informed her.

Clessa pursed her lips together. "Did he tell you not to bathe?" This made the little girl's brow knit together.

"Well. No. But that doesn't mean I should."

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't either. What do you do with the water when you take it away?"

"Throw it off the train."

"So if you used the water too, it wouldn't make a difference." It was immediately clear that the logic of her argument wasn't going to convince her. So she decided to use a different strategy. "Do you see your arms Anne?" The little girl didn't even look down, she just lightly rubbed them but she nodded all the same. "You'll get sick if they stay dirty. If you get sick, you'll move slower. If you move slower, you might make him angry." She refused to say his name.

"But, I don't want him mad at me." It was the first time Clessa saw the little girl near tears. She felt horrible for causing her distress. It wasn't as if her life wasn't already hard enough. "I know, I don't want him mad at you either. So let's just clean up your arms. We don't have to do your whole body now, just your arms where they're hurt, ok?"

Anne rocked from one foot to another looking down at the floor of the train car. She was thinking hard, trying to decide if this was what she should do. She obviously wasn't used to anything but direct, easy to understand commands. Finally she nodded her head and Clessa breathed a silent sigh of relief.

The second obstacle had been the near starvation the little girl was living with. That had forced Clessa to use an even more underhanded method. She'd tried the "sick" argument again but Anne had rebuffed her attempt.

"Black Hat said this food is only for you. I won't get sick, I don't need much." Clessa knew that while she might not need much, she wasn't even getting that amount. She bit back the lump in her throat before she tried again. When she'd nearly finished, she pushed the tray away.

"No. You have to eat it all. Black Hat says so."

"I'm full, if I eat another bite I'll throw up." It wasn't true of course. Though she was obviously being given far more food than the little girl, she was still hungry after every meal.

"No! Please, eat it all." Anne was getting desperate, wringing her hands in the fabric of her tattered dress.

"He'll get mad won't he?"

"Yeah." She took a deep breath.

"Do you think he'll get mad when I tell him I threw it all up because you made me eat too much?"

"What! No, don't tell him that. Please don't. I…"

"I guess you'll just have to quickly eat the last couple of bites so he doesn't find out. Don't worry, I won't tell him. I promise." Anne did not look reassured in the slightest. Tears started to stream down her filthy cheeks.

"But… but I…" She started looking at the door as if he would burst through right then and there if she did something wrong. Clessa's heart was breaking. This girl was so young but had already experienced terrors the older woman couldn't even imagine. She knew that her own experiences since her abduction had paled in comparison to what her little servant had already gone through. She felt absolutely awful for adding to her already miserable existence. For a split second she considered stopping her attempts at helping. Maybe prolonging her life was cruel. Maybe she should just let her waste away. Maybe death was preferable.

She was about to eat the last bites of food and silently resign herself to letting the little girl go when little hands suddenly darted out and stuffed the food into her mouth. Anne didn't look like she enjoyed it at all; she actually looked terrified the entire time. Here wide eyes remained glued to the door all through her chewing. Only after she finally swallowed the food and no one came through did the girl visibly relax. It was short lived when her eyes suddenly widened once more. She then grabbed the water pitcher from the bedside table and drank directly from it. She swished the water around for a few seconds before swallowing. Then she put one finger in her mouth and began to furiously 'brush' her teeth and every other part of her mouth that her finger could reach. She swished one more mouthful of water around before swallowing.

It took Clessa a moment to figure out what she was doing but the realization hit as Anne was finishing up her impromptu routine. Anne was afraid that he'd be able to smell what she'd done. It made the hairs stand up on the back of her neck. What if that was true? What if she'd just condemned the girl to his wrath? What if, by trying to save her, she'd just made matters worse?

Clessa suddenly grabbed Anne and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry, I won't tell." She kissed the girl's forehead, cheeks and chin. She made sure she wet her lips before each peck. If he could smell it, maybe her kisses would camouflage or at lease confuse him. She prayed it worked. Anne suddenly grabbed on to her and buried her head into the woman's shoulder. She was shaking. Clessa barely heard when the girl whispered.

"I miss my mom."

"Shh, I know." Tears started filling Clessa's eyes. "You want to know a secret?" Anne nodded, her head still nestled in the woman's hair.

"I miss my mom too."

"Really?"

"Yeah." The little girl just hugged her even tighter. "My mom is dead, is yours?"

"Yeah."

"Did the masters kill your mom?"

"No honey. They didn't but I was little like you when I lost her." This conversation was starting to take its toll. She wasn't sure how much more she could take before she completely broke down.

"They killed mine before I got on the train."

Clessa decided right then that she could handle whatever Black Hat had in store for her. He could bite her, rape her or any other torture he could devise as long as she could find a way to keep Anne safe. Anne suddenly became her lifeline as much as she'd become Anne's. Their embrace was soon interrupted.

"Well, isn't this a sweet little scene." Clessa felt Anne tense up in her arms. "I didn't realize you two had become so cozy." She tried hard to maintain her calm. She pulled the now terrified girl from her embrace. She looked her right in the eyes and pointed to her lips.

"Give me a kiss before you go honey." She saw the flicker of understanding before Anne gave her a quick peck on the mouth and before Black Hat could issue his customary command.

"Out kid." She retrieved the tray that was still sitting on the bed and moved out of the room, holding the tray higher against her chest, nearly touching her face.

'Smart kid' Clessa couldn't help but feel impressed. Though her cleverness was probably what had kept her alive this long. 'You're not alone anymore,' Clessa silently promised the little girl as the door cut her off from view. She paid attention to the enemy as well, trying to see if he ignored the girl like he normally did. Her stomach sank a little when his eyes seemed to watch Anne for a moment before redirecting his attention back to her. Did he suspect something? Did he know? Clessa desperately hoped his moment of attention was due to the odd scene he'd walked in on and not some notion that Anne had disobeyed him. Clessa tried to act as she normally would around him. She had a feeling she failed when he seemed to cock his head a little to the side as if trying to figure something out. His eyes narrowed marginally. He regarded her silently for several long moments before she couldn't hold his gaze any longer. Her eyes fell to her lap, her untrimmed fingernails suddenly fascinating.

"What's different?" He asked. Clessa wasn't sure how to react. Would she have tried to ignore him or would she have tried to answer him days ago? "Is it the kid?" Clessa held her breath. "Look at me." She obeyed, timid eyes raised to piercing amber. "Is it the kid?" He repeated.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Hm." He just studied her for a few more moments then seemingly abandoned the line of questioning. "Stand up." Clessa had gotten out of bed over the last few days but never when anyone but Anne was in the room with her. The little girl had informed her that she'd be punished is Clessa got out of bed the first couple days but after a while, she'd been given the go ahead. She crawled out and stood, eyes lowered once more. He sauntered over to her and stopped a foot from her. He reached out and grasped her by the chin. She didn't try to pull away and allowed him to push her head from side to side, performing an obvious inspection of some sort but what the criteria were, Clessa could only guess. "How do you feel?"

The question took her by surprise. "I, uh, better." She muttered lamely.

He then moved his hand to the same place he'd grabbed her two times before. He predictably forced her to bend her neck to the side, exposing an expanse of her vulnerable flesh. His other hand traced an unseen line from her left ear down the side of her neck to her left shoulder, pulling the fabric of her nightshirt off to the side until it was exposed as well. It was getting harder and harder to stand there. She was having a difficult time keeping her breathing even as sporadic waves of uncontrollable shivering had started to course through her body.

"Do you know what happens when a vampire bites a human?" He asked her. She knew the answer, every living human did. There were three distinct possibilities. The first was to be turned into familiars; the sickly looking, hairless, transformed humans that were little more than servants and slaves to their vampire masters. While still human, they no longer could tolerate the sun for long periods of time like their uninfected brothers and sisters could. The second possibility was to become a feeder. These were humans that were habitually fed off of. They were like the cattle of the vampire world. Though their appearance didn't change, they become catatonic, easily controlled zombies. If left alone for long enough, they would eventually recover though never fully. They would forever be prone to bouts of near catatonic states. The third possibility was… well nothing. A human could be bitten and suffer no changes in body chemistry. Clessa had been trying to decipher how vampires performed the different transformations for the past year but had been completely unsuccessful before her abduction.

"Whatever they choose." She decided on giving the short answer.

He chuckled. "But you know what could happen?"

She nodded.

"You already know I can't make you a feeder. What do you think I'll do? Do you think I'll turn you into a familiar, make you my slave?" He asked the question as his finger retraced the same path up her shoulder and neck. She knew he was tracing the blood vessels beneath the skin. It terrified her.

"No."

"Really? You sound so sure of yourself. Why don't you think I would?"

"You don't like them." Clessa blurted out. She wasn't thinking clearly. She didn't have the forethought to realize giving this answer could hurt Anne. It was the little girl that mentioned he seemed to really dislike them.

He pulled her face toward his while pulling her whole body into him as well. His face was now all she saw. She was close enough to see several small scars that were normally obscured by his ever-present stubble. She could feel the heat of his breath that had a faint coppery scent. And she saw his eyes. Every time she saw them, she couldn't help but try to move away. There was something so completely unsettling about the almost luminescent quality of them. His eyes frightened her more than his teeth. As if on queue, he smiled.

"Really? And what makes you think that?"

This time she hesitated. "I…" she began but was never allowed to finish as he crushed his lips to hers. Her mind and body froze as she felt him try to gain access to her mouth. She didn't reciprocate. She couldn't even move.

Without moving his lips away from hers, he managed a command through gritted teeth. "Open your mouth." She heard it and only complied when one of his hands painfully gripped her jaw. He took the opportunity he'd created and tasted her mouth. Clessa was still having trouble getting control back of her physical body while her mind screamed to fight him off. She was like a deer caught in a spotlight. She knew she was scared and she knew what she was scared of but she couldn't bring herself to make a move one way or another. It wasn't until he'd backed her into a wall and caged her body between it and his larger form that she finally snapped. Her first instinct was to bite his tongue. She failed. No sooner had she started to clench her jaw than he withdrew and attacked her neck.

She screamed.

"Stop, stop!" Her neck felt like it was on fire. She could barely even acknowledge what his hands were doing. All of her senses right now were centered on the feeling of his teeth sunk deeply into her flesh. She'd never known this kind of pain.

He didn't stop. She felt every ounce of blood he stole from her as it left her body in long painful draughts. She took big, gasping breaths when he finally released his hold on her neck with his teeth. He muttered something under his breath before replacing his mouth once more.

"No more, please stop." This time he didn't bite her; he just seemed to be licking her. The pain diminished almost immediately but it didn't matter. The moment that pain dulled was the moment that she realized what position she was now in. She didn't remember when he'd placed her on the bed.

"Should I fuck you now?" He breathed into her ear. He was on top of her, his thighs forcing hers apart. She could feel his question through his pants as he unsubtly ground his hips against her.

"Get off of me!" She screamed.

"No."

She did everything she could to try and escape. "Please stop." All of her strength was leaving her. All she could manage now were weak shoves against his shoulders that had absolutely no effect. She just started to cry.

"See, I told you to save your tears for when I showed you exactly what I wanted from you." She turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut. It was the best she could do. She'd exhausted all other feeble options available to her. "But," he said after doing nothing for a few moments, "good things come to those who wait." He pushed off of her and got off the bed. He opened the door and started to leave when he turned at the last second. "Oh, and if you give the kid any more of your food, I'll kill her."

With that he shut the door.

AN: This is obviously a mature themed fic but I haven't decided yet whether I should just hint at lemons or go ahead and write full blown ones. I worry about offending people and also don't want the story to become full on porn. I don't want to cross that line between tasteful and obscene. But if any of the 10 or so people (lol, this is not a widely read fandom) that are reading this have any opinions on the matter, let me know. Hope you enjoyed the update.

Vind: Thanks for the support. But don't worry about few reviews and readers. It's just the nature of the fandom. What can you do? I'll keep writing despite it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When they'd activated the intercom, the entire room filled with her piercing, inhuman screams and soul shattering howls. Clessa had never seen anything more horrible and pathetic. Steal bands restrained and in many instances cut into the white-blue flesh of the vampire. It wasn't like any specimen she'd received in the form of a cadaver either. This one was special. Instead of the smooth domed head of the usual drone, its skull was adorned with two bony crests that traveled in parallel to one another from the forehead of the creature in an upward arch and back down the posterior of the cranium. There also seemed to be some sort of thin membrane connecting the underside of its arms to its torso that she'd never seen before.

"What is it?" She asked. She hadn't realized that everyone in the room seemed to be watching her reaction to the sight with amusement. An older woman with thick jowls spoke up.

"It's a queen albeit a very young one. Now watch this." The woman pulled down a slide on the panel in front of her. Clessa watched as two large bladders above the queen began to leak their contents onto the trapped creature below. The screams suddenly turned agonized. "That's some of your serum." It was horrible. Clessa knew it wasn't rational to feel sorry for this thing, that if given half the chance it would tear her apart and feel no remorse. She just couldn't help herself.

"And what's the purpose of this?" She finally managed to ask, trying to ignore the painful sights and sounds that were bombarding her. The answer that a man at the fringe of the group offered stunned her.

"It's fun." Clessa's eyes snapped to him. She didn't doubt that her disgust was plainly written on her face.

"I told you this one was soft. All brains, no spine." Someone else piped in.

Clessa suddenly felt desperate. "But we could learn so much from her. But this," she said gesturing to the enclosure, "doesn't make any sense."

"But we are learning. We are learning that these things can feel pain." A third person added.

"We already knew that." Clessa spat out and turned to address him when someone else chimed in.

"But we'd never seen it done quite like this." Before she could rebut the newest absurdity, yet another person spoke up.

"It's just a vampire, I don't know what you are getting all worked up about."

"Maybe we should be going." It was the first time Dr. Arness spoke. "I'll have someone escort you out of the building."

The next thing Clessa did was completely and entirely foolish. Even as she did it, she couldn't believe she was acting so stupidly impulsive. Just as the doctor reached out for her upper arm to guide her out of the lab, her hand shot out and broke the emergency containment sterilization pad. The blue flames she'd expected never appeared, instead the metal bands snapped open, the table swiftly rose at one end and the bottom fell out of the floor at the foot of it. The queen rapidly slid off the table and into the unknown darkness beneath.

Immediately after, an alarm sounded. "Security breach Oscar. Security breach Oscar." The intercom yelled. Clessa was certain it was meant for her. She saw her career go out like a light and could only hope she wouldn't be sent to prison. "All personnel engage security procedure theta. I repeat, security procedure theta." What had she done? Was the queen now loose? If the vampire killed someone it would be all her fault. She heard people shouting but she didn't hear their words as she contemplated the end of her life as she knew it. It took her a moment to realize that no one in the room was paying her a bit of attention.

"Oscar! That's impossible." She heard one woman yell out hysterically as she raced for the laboratory door.

Everyone else was following her example. Everyone with the exception of the man who'd said it was fun to torture the queen. He was frozen to the same spot he'd been in, a growing wet spot forming on the front of his slacks.

"What does Oscar mean?" She finally managed to find her voice.

His eyes listlessly drifted to hers. "Vampire swarm."

Clessa's eyes snapped open. She wasn't in the lab of her dream anymore but back in the poorly lit train car that had become her prison. She was shaking, the impact of the dream still in the forefront of her mind. She was alone. There was no little girl to offer her water or a tray of food. It made her stomach clench tightly. "Anne?" She called out hoping that maybe the little girl was in the small anteroom outside her door. She received no answer. Then it hit her.

The train wasn't moving. She threw back the blanket and slid out of bed. She tiptoed over to the tiny window that was mostly covered over with thick boards. Through small cracks, she tried to see the outside world that had finally stopped moving. She was met with a night sky, bright with moonlight and cloudless. From her vantage, she couldn't see anything but wide expanses of desert that melted into the night. If there was something out there it was on the other side of train. She moved away from the window and over to the door of her room. She did everything as quietly as she could, the lack of normal train clatter and rumblings made her every move seem thunderous by comparison to the unaccustomed quiet. Her heart pounded in her throat as she touched the knob of the door for the first time. When nothing happened to change her mind, she slowly turned the knob. Clessa cursed the sound of the metal mechanism sliding across itself. It needed oil. Finally there was a click and she pushed the door open, just a crack so she could peak out.

Nothing. Opening it farther, she could see that the room was deserted. It was a cramped space with nothing in it but a small pile of blankets in one corner. At that moment, the pile shifted slightly. Anne. The knot in her stomach suddenly snapped. She ran over to the pile and knelt next to it. She took care in gently shaking the girl out of her deep sleep. It didn't have any effect. She shook her with more force. All she got was groan as the girl unconsciously rolled over. There was a bite on her neck that had never been there before. Deciding to just lift the girl, who couldn't have weighted more than fifty pounds, she cradled her sleeping form to her chest before moving to the sliding door that connected the train cars.

Steadying her breathing, she slid it open with her foot and stepped through with her precious cargo. That's when the screaming started, the screams of many. As the moments ticked by the number rose until the sound became a solid, reverberating chorus. She was frozen.

It was the concussive effect of an explosion that set her back into motion. She shot forward as her blood filled with adrenaline and slid the next car's door open with far less caution that she should have exercised. Thankfully it was empty save for the dozens of dangling handles that littered the ceiling, the purpose of which she could only guess. Those weren't her main focus though, the door on the side of this train car was open. She ran for it as quickly as she could and stopped dead at the sight that met her. It was a town almost a quarter mile off, which one she didn't know but it was in a state of chaos. People were running everywhere and large numbers seemed to be littering the ground unmoving. Vampire drones, in numbers she didn't even know still existed, swarmed through the fray randomly cutting down humans left and right. All of this was illuminated by the blaze that engulfed one building, undoubtedly the source of the explosion.

She faced a decision. Should she run? They were far enough away that if she took off into the desert, they might be able to get far enough away. She had no idea how far off the dawn was but she could only hope that time was on their side. If it was too early in the night, then this escape attempt would be in vain. They'd be tracked down and retaken… or killed in no time. There were no stairs out of the car so Clessa sat down on the rough metallic grating and scooted off. It was too far to the ground and she was too encumbered to land well. She hit the graded surface next to the train and fell, Anne's limp form unceremoniously dumped into the dirt. Clessa scrambled to her feet as the little girl started to come too, the fall enough to finally wake her.

"What's…" She started to ask when Clessa covered Anne's mouth with her hand.

"Shh. We are getting out of here Anne. I need you to be as quiet as you can." She hastily whispered.

Anne's wide eyes suddenly darted around, having finally come to enough to realize they were outside of the train. All she did was nod. Clessa grabbed her hand, pulled her up and together they ran as fast as they could into the desert beyond.

AN: A chapter without Black Hat? Blasphemy. I guess he's having too much fun getting his killing on.

Caffeined04 and Vind, my loyal reviewers. I do love your support!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Anne stumbled for the sixth time in the last fifteen minutes. The little girl was so weak that even the slightest unevenness in the terrain caused her to trip, not to mention just how slow she was. Clessa would have just picked her up but she was barely doing better than her younger companion. Her recent bed ridden existence, poor diet and Black Hat's feeding the day before left her weak, the exertion leaving her winded and light headed. She knew Anne was hurting as much if not more than she was but the little girl didn't utter one sound of complaint. She just trudged along as quickly as her thin legs could carry her. Every once in a while the wind would carry the continuing screams of the townspeople to the fleeing duo. They seemed to be lessening in intensity but whether it was from the distance they were putting between them or if there were simply fewer people left alive, she didn't know.

To make matters worse, the once clear sky was now dotted with large clouds that choked out the moon's terrain revealing rays. Clessa was having trouble keeping her eyes adjusted to the undulating dimness. She kept scanning the horizon, hoping to see the tell tale signs of the coming dawn. She tightened her grip on Anne's hand and chanced a look back at her little charge; it was a mistake. She collided into solid darkness with such force that she stumbled back before falling to the ground, taking the little girl with her.

"Going somewhere?" She knew that voice and she wanted to scream out in despair. She scooted away from it like a frightened crab while Anne just stayed where she'd fallen, whimpering quietly. Clessa stopped. There wasn't any point in trying to escape. Instead she rose back to her feet, tapping into some hidden resolve. She wasn't going to die cowering from this monster. Unlike the two humans, the moon succeeded in escaping the smothering effects of the clouds. The terrain around them suddenly seemed to glow and Clessa held her breath when she saw a pack of three warriors and the young queen emerged from the gloom.

Something silent passed between the princess and Black Hat but this time it was obvious that he hadn't been instructed to interpret. Ignorant of what had been conveyed, Clessa started to tremble when he walked toward her, a smile clearly visible on his face. She watched in growing horror as the warriors moved in and surrounded Anne.

"NO!" She screamed out as Black Hat took firm hold of her upper arm and began to drag her back the way she had just come. She tried to get free, to run and protect Anne in any way she could but his grip was iron and unyielding.

"You brought this on yourself and the kid." He said coldly, giving a solid yank to her arm and pulling her body into his. It seemed he intended on carrying her back instead of dealing with her struggling.

"LET ME HAVE HER! PLEASE." She thought that maybe the queen's head had moved slightly in response to her screams. "I only ran because she was dying! Let me keep her and I'll never run again. I saved your life! Please!" Black Hat continued away from the inevitable scene of Anne's murder but Clessa wasn't about to give up. She saw the young queen actually turn to face the departing duo. "I saved your life, please let me save hers! I'll serve you loyally forever, just don't kill Anne!"

Black Hat just kept walking and the sight of the true vampires was too much to take. Clessa screwed her eyes shut; she didn't want to see it. Suddenly he stopped dead. "Damn you." He hissed through clenched teeth. Clessa's eyes shot open as he set her down. He didn't escort her back, instead the princess began to make her way over to them. The warriors remained around Anne but they weren't moving in for the kill yet. Without warning, Black Hat shoved her away in the direction of the approaching vampire. "Go to her." He spoke quietly, his tone frigid and deadly.

Clessa didn't hesitate. She was prepared to do anything and walking toward this terrifying creature seemed a simple task considering everything else. The unlikely pair met each other halfway. When Clessa stopped, she tried to imitate the behavior she'd seen the familiars display. She bowed her head and hunched over slightly. She wasn't going to dash her sudden hopes by offending this future matriarch. Her eyes were trained down to the moonlit earth at her feet when she saw the young queen's eyeless face dip into her line of sight. She obeyed the silent command and looked up at her face. The two creatures stared at one another for a long while before Clessa could take it no longer.

"Please." She whispered out. The young queen moved so close to her that Clessa could smell the blood that had obviously passed those deadly lips not too long before. The vampire then circled around the trembling woman. She stopped once she'd made a full circuit.

Suddenly her face turned in Black Hat's direction and she hissed. The sound startled Clessa enough that she let out a small uncontrollable squeak. Soon after she heard the sound of boots crunching against the ground coming up behind her. He was going to take her off again. She'd lost. Tears she hadn't realized had formed started to stream down her face.

Black Hat walked right past her though and over to the parting circle of warriors. He leaned over, grabbed Anne's arm and hoisted the girl over his shoulder. Clessa nearly fainted with relief and could barely believe her eyes. It had worked. Suddenly remembering herself, she brought her attention back to the young queen whose attention was still focused on her.

"Thank you."

That was when she committed the second absurdly foolish action concerning this particular vampire. She reached out and touched her face. The sound of boots came to a sudden halt. Clessa quickly looked to the man; he looked surprised but said nothing. With no command to stop, with no deathblow dealt by the one she dared to touch, she continued.

Her hand gently brushed over where it's eyes should have been. Clessa expected the vampire's flesh to be cool and clammy but was surprised to find it warm and soft like a newborn baby's. The young queen remained still and gave no indication if the human should stop or not. Her hand traveled up onto one of the odd bony crests, feeling the mottled, hard surface. When it seemed she could reach no higher, the vampire lowered her head. Clessa couldn't believe what she was doing but she didn't dare stop now. Her hand reached the apex of the crest before slowly sliding down the back of the creature's neck. Clessa only stopped when she realized that the three warriors were now standing behind their future queen and Black Hat finally found his voice, filled with irritation as it was.

"Hold out your arm." She didn't hesitate and did exactly as instructed. She held back a cry of pain as the vampire before her sank her fangs into the human's outstretched arm. The pain was only momentary before she felt nothing. Darkness filled her vision and her last thoughts begged Anne for forgiveness.

AN: Where the hell am I going with this story you ask? Someplace different me thinks. Thank you Vind and Caff for your continued reviews!

Vind: I can't believe it either. Two stories, two updates each in two days. I'm a madwoman.


	6. Chapter 6

WARNING: Non-consensual sexual content contained within. DO NOT READ if this sort of writing bothers you for any reason. It is not my intention to offend but to move the story along. It is somewhat graphic and anyone UNDER 18 SHOULD NOT READ. It's not like I haven't been making obvious references to the eventuality of just such a chapter so if you are taken unawares by it, I'll just shake my head with sad confusion. One more time:

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF NC SEXUAL SCENES OFFEND YOU.

Chapter: 6

So warm. She curled around the small heated bundle next to her. She hadn't been this warm since… Her eyes snapped open, since waking up on this train. She didn't move. She tried to remember how she ended up back here. She remembered failing to escape and being caught by not just Black Hat but also by three warriors and the young queen herself. She remembered how the man that owned her started to carry her off and of the warriors surrounding and closing in on Anne…

"Anne!" She shouted out, bolting up into a sitting position. What had happened to her? The warm bundle next to her answered that question.

"Hmm."

"Oh my god, Anne!" She pulled back the blanket and scooped up the little girl, hugging her fiercely to her body. Her plea to the princess had worked. Anne had survived their recapture. Tears welled in her eyes unbidden as she laid kisses all over the girl's forehead.

"You're awake." A sleepy voice managed. Clessa just smiled. The girl wasn't known for her profound statements. "I thought she was going to kill you."

"Me too honey."

"I'm glad she didn't." Clessa laughed.

"Me too." Clessa felt Anne stiffen in her arms suddenly right before she whispered.

"He's here." It was the older woman's turn to go rigid. It was obvious who she meant. She remembered that Black Hat had not seemed pleased about anything that transpired after their initial capture.

"He is here." The dark gravely voice confirmed.

Clessa disentangled herself from the little girl and turned toward the source of that hated voice. She made sure to keep her body between her own and Anne's. She knew it was absurd. If he planned on hurting her, nothing Clessa did could stop him. It was just instinctual on her part to try.

"What happened?" She ventured a question, knowing he was the only in the room that could provide an accurate answer. He looked directly at her, pushing himself from the wall he'd been leaning against. He took off his hat and seemed to be studying its craftsmanship as he spoke.

"It seems our princess accepted your declaration."

Clessa didn't miss the subtle use of the word "our". In her desperation to save Anne's life, she had promised undying loyalty to the future vampire queen. Clessa felt sick but if given the same choice again, she wouldn't hesitate in making the same promise again.

"And Anne?" She desperately needed to know where the little girl stood in this world of blood, death and vampires. His golden eyes narrowed noticeably.

"Same rules apply. She is yours to do with as you please as you are mine." Clessa reached behind her and found the Anne's small hand, clasping it tight. "Now send her away." The way he phrased everything was making Clessa more and more bold with each passing moment. The words left her mouth before her brain could tell her it was a profoundly bad idea to taunt this creature.

"Why don't you?" If he wasn't giving her the deadliest look before, he certainly was now. He cocked his head to the side and tossed his hat onto the arm of the lone chair in the sparse train car.

"She's not mine to command. So send her away."

"No."

He laughed, flashing his fangs as he momentarily looked toward the ceiling. The reprieve from his stare was short lived. "It's no matter. I don't care if she watches." He started to remove the duster Clessa had never seen him without.

So he was done waiting. Her heart started pounding as she quickly turned around in the bed. She kissed Anne's forehead. "You need to go, ok? Don't worry, no one can hurt you now."

Anne seemed reluctant to go. "Is he going to hurt you?"

"No honey. He's just going to feed and I don't want you to see that." Clessa heard the chuckle behind her but was actually thankful he didn't bother to correct her. Anne finally nodded and slid out of bed, holding onto Clessa's hand as long as she could before running to the door and slipping out.

"You and I both know that was a lie."

Clessa watched the door for a moment longer before turning to face him. He had removed his duster and was gently placing it over the back of the chair, joining his hat. He wasn't looking at her and he didn't seem in any hurry to carry out his unspoken promise.

"I'm not even going to feed from you today. What with our future queen deciding to sample you for herself last night and my meal the day before, you'd just pass out." He finally looked at her. "And I want you awake for this."

Clessa was trying hard to put up a strong front. It should have given her a small measure of comfort to know she wouldn't experience that agonizing pain she'd felt when he'd fed from her before but it didn't. She didn't want him to touch her. The thought made her skin crawl and her stomach clench. Every word he said seemed designed to break down her defenses. She might have been able to stay strong if he'd just pounced on her the moment Anne left but the way he was dragging it out, just talking about it, was taking its toll. She didn't have any clever rebuttals to stoke up her resolve and knowing that she had absolutely no recourse made her feel trapped and small. She just sat there, turned mostly away from him.

"How many men have known you before?" The unexpectedly crude and personal question forced a strained half laugh, half moan to escape her lips. She didn't answer. "One? Two? A dozen?" He kept his eyes trained on her as he sat down on the chair and slid off one black leather boot and then the other with calm, fluid movements. She just shook her head, a silent refusal to answer the question. "Come now, don't be so shy. After all, we're about to become intimately more familiar with one another." He stood and slowly approached the bed. Clessa didn't like how silently he moved without his boots, like the predator he was rather than the man he resembled.

"Why?" Was all she could manage, her mind frantic to delay the inevitable.

"I have needs, desires." He sat on the edge of the bed, still fully clothed for all intents and purposes. He reached out, took hold of her neck and slowly pulled her to him. "When was the last time you were taken?" She planned on refusing to answer him again until he followed up that question with another. "Do you know how many incredibly painful things I can do to you that will leave no mark? Should we start counting the ways?" In demonstration, he ran his thumb along her jaw line gently before pressing it firmly between the jawbone and the flesh of her neck. "This is just one."

Clessa cried out as he dug the digit into her flesh. It was only for a moment but she understood. He released his grip and allowed her to rub the affected spot with a hand.

"You'd be surprised how many points like that there are. I could have you begging for death with little more and a press of my finger." He took hold of her chin and forced her to face him once more. "How long?"

"A year." She spat out when it seemed he was going to do it again.

He smiled but didn't say anything in response. Instead, the hand that had been holding her chin slid down her neck to the collar of her sleeping shirt. She wondered who had dressed her in this new piece of clothing. She realized she'd never seen it before and absently wondered where it had come from. He started slipping the buttons from their holes, his eyes trained on hers but once he'd managed several; he surveyed the effect of his labors.

Clessa looked away once he turned his attention lower. She felt the thin fabric part as he pushed it off one shoulder and then the next. The oversized shirt had been her body's only shield from his eyes. She let out a yelp of surprise when he pushed her onto her back and crawled over her.

"You have a body made for sin." His voice had dropped an octave since asking his questions and she chanced a glance at his face. He seemed to be drinking in the naked flesh of her torso before allowing his eyes to roam lower. He wasn't touching her. It was then that she realized how badly she was shaking. "How many men have seen this?" It seemed he hadn't given up on his first inquiry after all. When she didn't answer, he dug the same thumb a few inches below her clavicle and slightly to the right. She yelled out again and tried to press herself impossibly farther into the mattress, trying to move away from the sudden, intense pain.

"Three!" She yelled out and only then did the pressure release.

"Not so many I suppose though I'll admit I would have liked it to have been zero. But even if I'm not your first, I will be your last."

"Just do it already." Clessa was fast running out of the rational thought that kept her still. She just wanted him to do what he wanted with her and leave. When she heard him chuckle, she lost the last of it. Seemingly of its own accord, in defense of its owner, her hand shot out and struck his face. The chuckling stopped and Clessa stopped breathing. She made a short lived attempt to turn and crawl from him but a single hand pressed into her chest that drove the breath out of her and cruelly pinned her in place.

"That wasn't very nice." He leaned over her, his face hovering a fraction of an inch over hers. "I've been very nice so far. Do you want it the other way?" His intense eyes stared into her, the promise clear in them. She shook her head. "Are you going to be a good girl from now on?" She nodded with tiny, jerking movements. "Good. Now give us a nice kiss."

She thought he was going to do it himself but he just stayed where he was. Clessa squeezed her eyes shut and closed the tiny distance between them with a tilt of her head, pressing her trembling lips to his cool ones. It was then that at he crushed his lips to hers. Her mind and body froze as she did nothing to stop him from gaining access to her mouth.

The hand that had been holding her hostage against her chest slid down a fraction more. She felt his lips smile against hers when she moaned out in pain as he squeezed one of her breasts a little too harshly.

"Don't. Please, don't." She feebly whispered out when he stopped kissing her and began punishing her other breast with his mouth. She heard that chuckle again. The breast his hand had enjoyed thankfully stopped its punishment. The reprieve was short lived however when she felt it slide between her legs and part them enough to allow him to settle between them. the hand stayed between them and she moaned again when two of his fingers pushed inside of her. It was uncomfortable. She'd had no way to prepare herself for that sort of invasion.

"Please stop." She finally tried to push against his shoulders but it had absolutely no effect. His fingers didn't remain inside of her long though and she knew why when she heard the sounds of a belt being unfastened and a zipper being drawn down. She refused to cry as she resigned herself to lay there and let him do what he would.

He seemed to pause in his forward progress for a moment as he brought the fingers he'd had inside of her back up her body. She refused to look at what he was doing but she understood the purpose of his action a moment later when wet fingers pressed into her once more. She moaned in humiliation as he began to work them inside of her in quick little thrusts. He repeated the same action but this time he didn't touch her. She knew what he was doing. She felt the lubricated head of his physical excitement press against her a moment later.

"Look at me." She tried to shake her head no but his grip on her hip increased suddenly and she cried out in pain. "Look at me." He repeated, his tone now deadly.

She opened her eyes, looked into his and he thrust inside of her in one solid stroke.

"Fuck." She heard him moan as she yelped. It hurt. Not with the intensity his feeding had but it still hurt. And this pain had the added dimension of humiliation and helplessness to go with it. He was inside of her but he wasn't moving. He remained like this for several minutes. The more time that passed the less the pain. His heavy breathing slowly calmed. His lips were next to her ear the entire time so there was no way she could miss a single sound he made.

"Waiting for this was torture but well worth it." He whispered as he began to slowly thrust in and out of her. She hadn't turned her head again but she had managed to close her eyes. It didn't help. There was no escaping this. All she could hope for was for it to end as soon as possible. His hand retook its now customary position in her hair and not long after his lips descended on hers. He didn't have to tell her to open her mouth; she just did it. She hoped the less she fought, the more he could concentrate and finish what he was doing. Her plan seemed to be working when he stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers. His breathing was increasing again along with the tempo of his thrusts. She heard when he started to quietly grunt, matching his movements. Finally, he buried his head in her neck and moaned. He was panting above her and it made her feel sick. When he started to withdraw only to push in once more she couldn't help hersef.

"Please God no."

He laughed. "I told you, there is no God." Much to her relief he didn't continue though, just settled back into her once more. He moved his mouth so his lips were practically touching her ear. "This is a sin I plan on committing over and over again." Then he raised his head. "Look at me."

Clessa opened her eyes and looked at his smug, satisfied face. He wiped away the tears she didn't know she'd shed. "Shhhh. Each time I come to you after this you'll get more and more used to it." She'd heard enough and started to look away from him again but he caught her chin and pulled her back. He just looked at her with that same self-satisfied expression for several moments. "For what it's worth, you taste and feel wonderful." Finally he pulled away from and out of her. He leaned back to sit on his heels, still between her spread legs. He looked over her body, a hint of fang showing as he pulled his pants back over his buttocks and resituated himself back inside of them.

She finally found the strength to pull herself away from him so that her back was pressed against the headboard, clutching her legs up to her chest.

He never took his eyes off of her as he stood from the bed and finished refastening his belt. "I'll have your kid bring your bath early." He watched for a moment longer before leaving her alone.

XxX

AN: Terribly evil chapter. I want to kill him now. Hmmm. (considers future possibilities)

Also, sorry for the many updates (for those of you on the email notification).

Vind: And boy is he back now.

Caff:I'm definitely going to explore that young queen a bit more. Hope you liked your lemon. I tried taking a page from your book.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

In his lavishly furnished train car, Black Hat reclined in a wing-backed chair with his legs resting lazily on the dining table in front of him. He absently spun a knife on the large table while reminiscing about his last encounter with his human. He couldn't recall the last time he'd felt so satisfied and pleasantly drained. He'd had a few women as a human before he was forced to join the order but he didn't remember it being nearly as pleasurable. The only drawback that evening had been his inability to feed off her, something he'd planned on doing every few days. That would only work however, if she were solely his. He could only hope that the young queen had not developed a taste for her. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn't care but the way she'd tasted had been uniquely amazing. She was one of perhaps a hundred that he'd now fed from and she was, far and away, the best. Besides, he'd grown tired of the lot of feeders that served as the food supply between towns. They'd restocked those numbers at their last stop but he didn't want the communal feeders. He wanted his prize and he didn't want to share her, not even with the future vampire matriarch.

He pushed away thoughts of the young queen in favor of his human. He instead engaged in an internal debate once more, for perhaps the twentieth time in as many hours. When would he allow himself enjoy her again? Part of him wanted to go back now. Another part wanted to wait and continue to draw out the inevitable; enjoy the wait. He stopped spinning the knife. He resisted the urge to rise, to go back and take her again, perhaps even feed. He spun the knife again. It was still spinning long after the door to his now empty train car slid closed.

He stepped into the small anteroom and immediately noted its lack of kid. Obviously the two females were together. He paused for a moment outside the door to ascertain their current activities. The smell of their last meal still clung to the air. He'd managed to obtain better fare for the both of them in the last town. Dried meats and vegetables along with some grains were among some of the supply. He'd even sought out a human that could cook. Though the kid had done her best, she had little ability, too young to have learned such skills. This new cook however would correct the growing leanness on both protected females. He didn't care much about the kid's health but he had no desire to lose his prize to something as simple as a lack of proper nutrition. Besides, he preferred she not get too thin, he rather liked her physique.

Still listening at the door, he could hear the kid humming some unknown melody and he heard the sound of trickling water. His little human was bathing. The thought of her fresh, clean and wet dissolved any further argument. He opened the door.

It was the wrong female.

Though perturbed that he'd assumed incorrectly, he still derived amusement from Clessa's now frantic movements to cover the child. As though he cared to see the juvenile nude. The sight did as much for him as the sight of a nude, male familiar. How many times would he have to explain it to her? His tastes didn't run to one so young.

"You could knock." A slightly exasperated and panicked voice interrupted these thoughts. He didn't grace her with a response. He would move about this train as he wished, when he wished, to where he wished. He hoped that his female would take note of her charge's reaction to all of this. She seemed completely unfazed by her nudity and he knew she only dressed in haste because she knew that soon she'd be told to leave.

He didn't rush them; they were doing that well enough themselves, so he made himself comfortable on the bed. He leaned against the headboard and closed his eyes while listening to their frantic activities.

"Once she's dressed to your satisfaction, send her away." He noted the absence of sound for a split second before it immediately resumed. The women didn't offer each other hushed endearments this time. Intrusions such as this one were becoming commonplace. They were beginning to settle into the routine of it as much as he was. He heard quick, light footfalls on the wooden floor, and then the sound of the door opening and closing once more. Then he simply took pleasure in listening to the sound of her heart. It was strong today and the blood that pumped through it called to him. He had a decision to make. Should he feed before or after taking her? He didn't dare do it during; combining both insanely pleasurable activities could prove dangerous. It wasn't something he'd ever tried before and he had no desire to harm her and certainly not kill her. That would be the case even without orders from princess.

"What do you want?" Apparently his prize was getting impatient.

"I haven't decided yet." He opened his eyes while taking off his hat. She obviously didn't like it when he removed it. She seemed already conditioned to expect the worst when he did as her heart rate increased noticeably. But with it, she seemed to be getting bolder as well. Each time he reentered her presence, a little of that fear wore away.

"Should I just expect you everyday?" She was trying so hard to maintain a hard gaze and irritated tone. It only served to make her more desirable.

"Perhaps." He said with a hint of a smile. "Would you like that?" She just looked away, clearly exasperated and fighting hard against her instincts to act out. "I think I might." He said, causing her to flex her hands. Then she unexpectedly changed tactics on him and he enjoyed the change of pace.

"You never told me what you are?" He chuckled at her question. She didn't seem to like that either.

"I'm a vampire." He supplied inefficiently.

"But you were human, a priest… how?" He considered whether or not telling her the tale was something he wanted to do. Finally, he shrugged.

"My brothers left me to die after an ambush in Sola Mira. I thought it was the end." He stood, removed his duster and then unfastened the first few buttons around the collar of his shirt before pulling it off over his head. Her gasp told the rest of that part of the tale. His chest was a mass of scars caused by the claws of dozens of warriors. "I lay in the center of that hive, bleeding to death when the queen herself appeared and fed me her own blood." He was walking to her now. She seemed too fascinated by the story to immediately react to his approach. "I am the first of my kind, a human vampire."

"How is that even possible?" She wasn't even looking at him. Her somewhat downcast eyes had a far away look. She seemed to be genuinely trying to work the process out. He smirked and wrapped one arm around her waist; his other hand snaked into her hair.

"You ask too many questions." She let out a small yelp when he pulled her into him. "You have no idea how good you smell." Though she didn't try to struggle out of his grasp, she did start to turn her face away from his. This was a habit of hers that he would have to break and as such he didn't allow it. Instead, he held her firmly in place as he leaned in inexorably closer. "I'll let you make my choice for me. Would you rather I feed or would you rather we fuck?"

She groaned and closed her eyes. It was obviously a decision she would struggle with as well.

"If you can't come to a decision, I'll just partake of both of your highly pleasant uses." He pulled her head to the side and suckled at her neck, letting her feel his sharp canines drag across her skin. "Do you have an answer for me?" He pressed her against the wall and pushed one of his knees between her legs. She wore a simple dress he'd acquired from the last town and he was certain she wore nothing beneath it. He let her feel which option he preferred as he ground against her hip. If she was going to answer, she'd have to wait as he pressed his lips against hers, running his tongue along the seam.

Her hands had moved to his shoulders but were not pushing him away. They're purpose seemed more to steady herself against him than anything else. He tore his mouth away from hers and nipped at her ear before asking a final time. "Last chance, feed or fuck?" He let his hand trail down her body to the bottom hem her dress before letting it slide up her thigh. He smiled when he touched her core. "Is that your answer?"

Clessa let out a frustrated groan but nodded, finally giving him what he wanted. He was more than pleased with how quickly she was getting accustomed to his touch. He had no doubt that if given a third choice, be left alone, she would have picked it. He didn't care. All he cared about right now was how delicious her warm little body felt against him.

He pulled away from her only far enough and long enough to free himself from the restricting confines of the worn demin before pressing back against her. His mouth rained down feverishly on her mouth and neck while one hand made quick work of her top buttons. The same hand slipped inside the top of her dress to play with the flesh beneath.

"I wanted to take you again the moment I closed the door yesterday." He pulled the fabric away from one shoulder and tasted every inch of its exposed flesh. "Did other men want you as much as I do now?"

"I…" But she didn't finish and for a moment he genuinely wondered what her answer would have been. Leaning down, he put one arm around her buttocks and lifted her just high enough to enter her easily. He coaxed her legs to wrap around his waist before beginning a rather frantic pace. He absently noted, while nearly lost in the delirious pleasure of her that he'd be perfectly happy dining off a feeder tonight.

He nipped at the bloodline of her neck but didn't break the skin. He would keep his word. Instead, he decided that he'd had enough of their vertical fun. Never breaking pace, he easily carried her over to the bed. He lifted her left leg over his shoulder and wondered at how perfectly she fit him as he penetrated new depths.

"I think you were made for me."

"Do you ever shut up?" He laughed but he did remain silent for the rest of the time. Which wasn't much longer if truth were told. He kissed her one more time before moaning out his release. He wasn't in any rush to leave her either. He just stayed as he'd finished for several relaxing minutes. He listened to the rate of her heart gradually decrease as he lazily continued to taste her neck. She didn't cry this time, the salty scent of her tears were absent from the room. All that filled it was the heady scent of their coupling.

"I'd like it if you managed to find your own pleasure in this." He said into her neck before raising enough to see her face. Her eyes were hard, her lips were pursed and nearly white and her brow had its customary furrow. She looked angry.

"Then find someone who wants you." She spat out, not looking at him.

He jerked her face over to his with such unaccustomed speed that she yelped out in pain. He let his eyes bore into hers just long enough for some of that fear to seep back into her countenance before releasing her. He then roughly pulled away from her. The statement shouldn't have made him as angry as it did and he now regretted letting on that it had bothered him. He should have laughed it off. As he finished redressing, he looked over at her disheveled state. In the end, nothing had changed. She could say whatever she wanted, she still belonged to him and he still wanted her. He carefully set his hat back on his head and left without another word.

XxX

AN: Two lemons in a row, I'm definitely making a nice place for myself in Hell. Oh well. I also used a lot of sexual clichés in this one but what can I say? Lemons aren't easy for me to write. Though I'm sure it's already obvious, I'm not going for human relationship realism in this story. I figure it has a vampire as one of the main characters so realism went out the window in the first chapter. I like that this vampire isn't hundreds of years old too. I'm tired of the old guy in a young body idea. I think it's been overdone. But what do I care, I'm writing fan fiction… my creativity isn't exactly top notch either (even within my own written repertoire).

Kate and Princess, welcome to the review sisterhood. I know that caff and vind will be happy for the company. Thanks a ton for taking the time to comment on my salacious little attempt at storytelling. Happy reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Black Hat didn't take his eyes off of the horizon. He knew he wouldn't be able to see it from the train tracks even as he stood perched on the roof of a train car. Not being able to see it didn't matter, he knew it was out there. The place of his rebirth and the last hive they had to stop for and collect the last of his army. After this, they would travel to the city and destroy their enemy's last stronghold once and for all. There was much to do at this stop. Take on warriors, drop off the young queen along with his prize and hers' and capture _his_ daughter. He looked forward to the latter. He hadn't seen any of his former comrades in arms for years and stealing the one young woman would bring them all either to his side or to their deaths.

He did not look forward to leaving without his human however. In the two weeks since acquiring her, he'd grown… attached to her? Was that the right word? He simply didn't want to be without her. Not only did he thoroughly enjoy her blood and her body but also her mere presence filled him with a pleasant calm. Unfortunately, there was no way he could take her with him and hope for her survival. Once they entered the city walls, even without its protectorate of priests, it would be chaos. He would not be able to lead the charge and keep her from harm at the same time. She would be safe in Sola Mira however. There would be several hive protectors, dozens of warriors and the young queen to keep her safe. Not that she would be their priority but if anything attacked the hive, they would keep it and, as a byproduct, her safe. The young queen was his only concern.

She'd taken a keener interest in his prize than he would have liked. He still had no idea what exactly he'd witnessed in the desert that night. He'd truly thought his prize was lost to him when she'd dared tough the vampire princess. No human had ever done such a thing and he'd been sure it would mean her death. Instead, it seemed the young queen had enjoyed the unusual contact though she'd said nothing to him until ordering him to have his prize extend her arm. Then she'd fed, enough to make the human lose consciousness. He'd been forced to carry back his limp prize and her whimpering acquisition. It was another first as far as he knew; bestowing any kind of favor on a human. He'd been given Clessa but he was a vampire, as unorthodox as he might be. Clessa had been given Anne but she was merely a human. All of these oddities made him a little wary of leaving her with his liege. He had no other choice however but to hope that more strange occurrences didn't take place in his absence.

Filled with renewed anticipation for the days ahead, he jumped off the side of the car, catching the top edge at the last second and swinging easily into the side door. The familiar that normally accompanied him when official business called, slid the door closed and followed close behind him while prattling on about the progress of various preparations.

"The rest of the freight cars are being prepped for hauling the numbers of new warriors we are expecting. Cars 37-45 were finished last night while cars 46 – 52 are currently underway. We fully expect the final 22 cars to be finished well before any warriors arrive from Sola Mira. We will convert the human's car into a holding cell once they've been removed."

Black Hat nodded. Everything was progressing according to plan. They would be within the shortest distance to the hive by nightfall and all transfers and pickups would be completed well before sunrise.

"See to it that we stay on schedule." He ordered the familiar. As far as the pasty near-humans were concerned, that one was the least detestable of the lot. He seemed to know when to speak, when to hold his tongue and when to disappear. Many of the others were not nearly as useful or bright, though they made excellent manual laborers.

He walked through the many cars and noted their progress as he slowly made his way back to his prize's car. Hers was on the tail end of the train, not far from his. His would be the only car not set to undergo some sort of conversion. He liked it just as it was. It had taken several familiars several tries to get it looking just as it was now. The furnishings were collected from various wasteland towns they'd hit along the way and he didn't want to lose it. He passed through it and ran his hand along the finely crafted dining table that dominated the space. It had come from a whorehouse as he recalled. He'd had several familiars clean it thoroughly before bringing it in here. He left his quarters and continued on. Most of these cars had been empty days ago, now they were bustling with activity. Familiars of all shapes and sizes were hanging hooks and coating the walls in a thick, viscous fluid created by vampire builders, drones too young to be called warriors, to ensure no sunlight could penetrate the interiors. This one car would house upwards of forty warriors. He'd nearly reached the end of the car when he heard it.

Her scream.

His leisurely pace forgotten, he charged through the remaining cars and burst into final car of the train that housed his human. What he found made him sick with rage. One of the newer familiars, created at the last town, had his prize pinned to the ground, his intent clear. The kid was trying ineffectually to pull him off but Black Hat did it with ease. He grabbed the repulsive thing by the neck, nearly snapping it as he hauled it off of her and into the air. It flailed in his grip as he held it there, several feet off of the ground before flinging it into the side of the railcar. He was about to stalk over to his stunned prey when her moan caught his ear. He crouched down to check for injuries on the woman who had managed to pull herself into a sitting position. He almost gently pushed the kid away as he took on the task of inspecting every spot the familiar had touched. He wrinkled his nose at the rank stench that now covered his human's normally saccharine scent. There were red marks covering her neck, arms and legs. The ones on her upper thigh caused him to look over at the soon to be deceased familiar. It's pants were only partially removed, not enough to have defiled the woman. Seeing that she would recover from this attack, he stood and resumed his course toward the perpetrator.

"That was unwise." He said to the familiar as it tried in vain to scoot backwards and away from him. "You do not touch was does not belong to you." He crouched down only slightly as he grabbed its neck and dragged it kicking though the open door. It clawed at his hand as he took it into the nearest car filled with working familiars before he raised it into the air.

"This will happen to any and all that touch either of the two human females at the end of the train." With his free hand, he punched into the warm interior of the familiar, grabbed the first slippery organ he felt and pulled it out into the cool air of the train car. A wet splash echoed through the car soon after as everything the first organ was connected to followed and landed on the floor at his feet. He dropped the still dying creature to the floor and turned to the familiars nearest him.

"Clean that garbage up." He commanded as he turned and left, pulling his now soiled gloves off. He needed to check on his human again.

XxX

AN: None of you will have to wait too long for the next chapter. It's already completely written. They were just one long chapter before I decided to chop it into two. I'll get the next one out later today, it just needs to be proofread to hopefully catch some of my grammar mistakes (I always fail to catch them all). Also, I'm going to start doing something I used to do with my other fics. Review responses. I just love interacting with my reviewers.

Lola: Lemons are really hard to write for me. The good ones I've read of other people's just seem to go on forever and you can 'see' everything going on. I know I don't do that and likely never will but I'll keep giving it the old college try.  
Vind: I don't want to write a broken female character in this one. I've done it before and don't want to do it for this one. We'll see how well I pull it off.  
Kate: Glad you like it! You'll be really happy about how soon the next update comes out.  
Marrosa: Thank you for the kudos. I'm glad you're in the same boat concerning young looking old men… yawn. I'll try to keep BH as sexy as possible.  
Caffiend: I laugh when I write lines like that but I'm glad you thought it was effective. Alas, I have to go back to work, as much as I'd love to have a sponsor supported my… habit. "Creeper", lol, yeah, he's a lot of terrible things but not that. He wouldn't be fun if he was THAT bad. If you're liking my lemons… you won't have to wait long for the next one… I'm bad.

Hope you all don't mind review responses but I love chatting.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"The new ones are the most dangerous." Anne provided as she helped Clessa up to sit on the bed. "The new ones still have hair left on their heads. It hasn't all fallen out yet."

Clessa just nodded. She didn't know how Anne managed to stay so calm. She felt like a nervous wreck right now but the little girl was helping her up with steady hands. And now she was explaining something about the ugly, horrible smelling creature as though she were teaching a class to children.

Clessa had been showing Anne a simple little dance to help while away the hours when it had just walked through the door. The creature had seemed surprised to see them and then unexpectedly barreled into her. Stars filled her vision while she tried to suck air back into her lungs. The moment she'd refilled them, she used them to scream. It was grabbing at her and licking at her as it pried her legs apart. She'd seen Anne jump up from the ground and begin to beat on the thing with tiny little fists. Then suddenly, it was gone. She'd looked up to see an enraged looking Black Hat toss the thing like a sack of potatoes off to the side before he'd bent down to her. He'd looked her over for a few moments before thankfully removing the disgusting thing from the room.

"Black Hat will kill him. I've only seen him mad like that once and he killed that one too."

Clessa still didn't have the wherewithal to speak but just nodded dumbly. She was a little surprised at how much better it made her feel to know he'd kill it. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to shake the feeling. She didn't mean to yelp when she felt the cool cloth touch her neck. It was more from the shock of the new, unexpected sensation than from the pain in her neck that it alerted her to. She tried to remember how her neck had been injured when the door to the room opened once more.

"Get that thing out of here." She demanded, pointing to the familiar that had followed close behind Black Hat. She saw his anger dissipate marginally from his façade as he smiled slightly. He turned his attention to the familiar.

"This room can be prepared immediately. I'll be taking the females to my quarters."

She saw it bow its head before backing out and leaving. He then looked over at Anne, who had not stopped gently cleansing her skin.

"She's going to need more of those pills and clean water." Anne then slipped off the bed and trotted out the door.

"I thought you couldn't command her." Clessa said tersely.

"Did you hear a command in my words?" He didn't give her a chance to answer. "The kid will do anything to help you whether I command it or not. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't return with food for you as well."

Clessa didn't have anything in response to that. She remained sitting on the edge of the bed and didn't recoil from him when he knelt down in front of her. He gently ran his fingers over the skin the kid had been dabbing with a cloth. The angry, red flesh was already developing a darker hue. It would bruise if left alone.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he sat next to her and easily hoisted her into his lap.

"This will bruise without attention."

"I don't care about bruises." She weakly pushed against him.

"You will when it swells and you cannot breath." Her hands ceased pushing against him. He lightly gripped her hair and brushed it away from her neck. Oh how he wished he were about to feed. She jerked against him each time his fangs nicked her. The first few times he worried at his marks with his tongue, she remained quiet but the longer he kept at the procedure, the more interesting the little sounds were that began to escape her lips. It took him a moment to realize that she was enjoying this. Once finished, he pulled away and studied her. Her half lidded eyes looked back at him and a crooked little smile formed on her lips.

"That wasn't ssso bad…" This was a side effect he hadn't anticipated. Beyond healing the wounds he left after feeding, he'd never extensively used this ability of his. Dosing her so heavily to heal her neck had left her… drunk. If he wasn't still so angry over what had nearly happened to her, he might have laughed. Instead, he checked the rest of her. The redness from her arms and legs was beginning to lessen as well. It seemed the site of the injection was not as important as the injection itself. He stood. He could not stand the scent that clung to her skin. He retrieved the kid's cloth and the basin of water. He would finish what she had started. He sat back down next to the woman who now seemed quite fascinated by her own hands opening and closing. He took one of those hands and wiped it clean before moving onto the next. Suddenly she seemed to have some sort of epiphany.

"I feel so… What did you do to me?" He allowed himself a small smile at the strange tenor of her voice. The words left her mouth as though they were coated in molasses.

"I healed you." He opened the first few buttons at her collar and wiped away the stench the familiar had left with its mouth. She didn't seem to care at all about her partial disrobing.

She absently reached up a hand to her neck, awkwardly pinching and prodding at the healing flesh. "But who… I mean, how?" Her hands fell away from her neck to her knees and she pulled the fabric high up her thighs completely oblivious to who sat next to her. "He was going to…" her voice trailed off.

"He did not." He moved back to kneeling in front of her as he took advantage of the skirt's position. He continued to wipe her clean starting with high up on her thighs and working his way down. He rinsed the cloth and wrung it out before resuming his task at her knees.

"How did you know what was happening?" He looked up at her to find her staring at the door, completely ignoring what he was doing.

"I heard your scream." He continued to her calf. He halted his actions for a split second only when he felt a hand touch the brim of his hat.

"You came b-because I screamed?" She slurred out.

"I did."

"Where did you get this hat?" The sudden change in topic made him look up at her. Her eyes were squinting as though she were trying very hard to figure something out. He couldn't help but be surprised when she pulled it off his head and clumsily set it on her own. He nearly grabbed it back from her until he noticed just how sexy she looked wearing it.

"I found it." He instead returned to his task and cleaned the last bit of her skin before he tossed the cloth into the basin.

"Why do you wear it?" She seemed completely unaware of the new look his eyes had taken on as he stalked up her body. She didn't even seem to know that he'd pressed her back into the bed.

"I like it." He supplied as he moved slowly from her belly to her chest and up to her neck, making sure he could no longer detect the presence of the familiar on her. She started to giggle. It was an odd sound to hear from her so he looked up to find she'd placed the hat over her face. He hadn't initially planned on taking her. The scene he'd prevented from happening had not piqued his libido but the way she acted now most certainly did. She wasn't afraid of him and she wasn't disgusted by his touch. Her drunken state made her seem so damn innocent.

"You keep things you find because you like them." This time it wasn't a question. She may be intoxicated but she still knew who she was, where she was and who she was with. What she'd said might have carried more weight to it if she hadn't kept his hat on her face.

"Yes." He confirmed her statement. She quickly switch tracks again.

"What's your name and don't say Black Hat?" She emphasized the final two words by attempting a gravely impression of his own way of speaking.

It seemed this drunken state removed her inhibitions as well. He lifted his hat away from her face to find her with her eyes closed and smiling. He found he liked the way she looked right then a little too much. He kissed her now completely healed neck.

"Why do you want to know?" She sighed and let her fingers trace where his lips had just left.

"Calling you Black Hat makes me feel silly. It's a terrible name." He then lightly bit at her left earlobe earning him a sharp intake of breath. He knew she was enjoying this and that only made this that much more fun for him.

"I did not give it to myself. Thank your kid for that one." He said absently as he moved to nip at her other ear. He'd kept both of his hands out of the game until now. He let one tangle into her already disheveled hair while letting the other run slowly up her side.

"She did?"

"I have no use for a name here. Vampires do not name themselves, only humans do that."

"I'm human so what is…" She hissed out while squirming beneath him. He had the distinct feeling that catching one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger had something to do with her reaction. He didn't reply to her when he allowed his tongue to taste her neck. "If you don't tell me," she nearly moaned out "I'll just call you Bob."

"You will not call me Bob." He huffed against her neck before resuming.

"Bob, the human vampire." She mocked his manner of speaking once more. He pulled himself away from her neck and the blood that flowed teasingly beneath it in order to make sure his face was all she could see.

"Markus. Do not say the name Bob again." He crushed his lips to hers. For a moment, he expected the hands that were suddenly in his hair to try and pull him away. The opposite happened in fact, as she did nothing but encourage him to continue. He groaned into her mouth when she pushed her hips up and into his. His hands finished unbuttoning her blouse while he plundered her mouth. He parted the fabric and only then abandoned her mouth in favor her now exposed breasts.

"I shouldn't be letting you do this." She moaned out, pressing her chest more fully into his face.

"You should not." He managed while switching to the other.

"I should be pushing you away." She said as she pressed his head into her.

"Hmmm" Was all he managed as he left little marks between her breasts and leading down to her navel.

"I've done it before but I can't remember why…"

"You hate me." He supplied as he left her skin long enough to unfasten the ties to her skirt.

"I do… do I?" She sounded confused. He looked up her body to see that she'd gotten a hold of his hat once more. She placed it over on of her breasts. "I don't hate you right now."

"I've noticed." She squeaked when he yanked the skirt off his hips.

"You saved me."

"I did."

"I'm glad…" He smirked when his eyes looked up her body once again to find her eyes screwed tightly shut and her hands fisting into the bed sheets beside her. He'd always been too eager in his lusts to do this before. Actually, he'd never performed this particular activity for a woman before though if her reaction meant anything, he was doing something right. The taste itself was odd but the idea behind the action spurred him further on. He only stopped when he heard the grinding of metal on the doorknob. He was up and to the door long before it managed to creak open.

He opened it marginally himself. "Your mistress is indisposed. You may enter when I leave. I have healed her wounds." With that he shut the door and turned back to the woman on the bed. She had one hand on her chest and the other resting on her stomach, breathing heavily. He walked back to the bed and divested himself of his clothing as he went. He hadn't yet felt her naked skin fully against his and this situation seems well suited for it. He watched as she tried to pull her upper body up slightly by resting on her elbows. She succeeded for only a short while before she her arms slipped out from under her. She spoke to the ceiling instead.

"You're taking off your clothes."

"I am." Her hands ran lightly over her body.

"I'm not wearing any clothes."

"You are not." She seemed to enjoy stating the obvious. He didn't bother placing his duster or shirt or pants in any place in particular but just let them lie where they fell. She hadn't moved much once he'd made his way back to her. She lazily lifted one hand to his chest as he crawled over her and gently traced one of the many scars on his chest. They didn't bother him. They were badges of honor that displayed his transformation from mere human to vampire. She seemed fascinated by them.

"Did this hurt?"

"Yes."

"Vampires did this?"

"Yes."

"Will they do this to me?"

"No." He'd decided he wanted to spend more time on her neck. He couldn't help how much that one place called to him.

"Are you going to feed off me?"

"Not right now."

"Good, it hurts when you do."

"I know." He mumbled against her neck. He would have to speak less during their couplings. He now saw that it was fairly distracting.

"It didn't hurt when she did. Maybe you are doing something wrong." He stopped dead. That statement should not bother him. He took a single, deep breath before pushing it away and continuing in his ministrations. "Her teeth are even bigger than yours. You have to be doing something wrong."

She squeaked when he grabbed her chin, his eyes now hovering just above hers. She looked surprised for only a second before her eyes squinted slightly and she raised her other hand to his nose, her fingers tracing upwards.

"Did this hurt?" He rolled his eyes; her level of distractedness was astounding.

"Yes."

"It makes you ironic."

He'd had enough of her incessant questions. He covered her mouth with his hand and pushed inside of her. Finally, no more questions and he was able to just revel in the feel of her.

xXx

AN: Ok. This was a fun one to write. I was tired of the noncon types I'd been doing so much of lately and the only way I could see to get around that was to get her really drunk. I wanted it a little silly, a little fun but still in character for both of them, especially BH. I really hope it was believable and in line with what I'd written before. Let me know what you think or was it just too much, too silly and too soon.

Sandy: I love new reviewers! Welcome to the club. Since you were the only reviewer for the last chapter (updating twice in one day doesn't give people much chance to get a word in) I only get to chat with you. I don't think I'm going to kill him off. I said that earlier just to be mean. I hope I get to keep you happy with fairly regular updates but as I've told caffiend, work begins again on Tues so I won't have quite as much free time as I have of late. I wish there were more BH fics and since there weren't enough to keep me happy, I decided the fandom required one more.

Happy reading everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, I'm going to repeat here what I did for my fic 'Stolen', I didn't want to make you all wait this long and I'm not going to offer any excuses. I just hope you enjoy the update and I hope I won't keep you waiting as long for the next one.

Warning: Lots of sexual content contained within. You have been warned and some of you are delighted.

Chapter 10:

Shortly after dark had settled over the outside landscape, the train slowed to a halt. Clessa and Anne both moved to the large windows of their new accommodations to see if they could ascertain why. They'd been riding in the plush train car for only a few hours before they found themselves looking outside for some sign of why they'd stopped. Neither female could see anything. The moon had yet to rise and the stars did little to brighten the bleak, impossibly flat world beyond the windows.

"I don't see anything." Anne moved from across the train and looked out the same window as Clessa, as though the change of venue would improve the visibility of the outside world. "It's the same over here."

"Maybe there's something wrong with the train."

"There's nothing wrong with the train." The gravely voice drew Clessa's attention to the forward part of the train car. She wondered how it was that the doors never seemed to make any noise when he opened them but whenever she tried, they groaned like a painfully dying man.

"Then where are we?"

"Your new home."

The answer took her by surprise. She'd never considered where she would exist outside of this train. She supposed she never really expected to make it off this train alive despite the declarations made by both the bastard that was slowly walking toward her and the translated decrees of the young queen.

"And where would that be?"

"The place of my birth."

She frowned for a moment before deciphering his little riddle. Sola Mira. Their new home was a vampire hive. Suddenly dying on this train didn't sound so terrible.

"How are we supposed to live there?"

"The same way you do here. You breath, you eat, you sleep," he stopped in front of her and ran his hand into her hair, bringing his mouth to her ear, "you fuck." He whispered.

She stood stark still and ignored the heat between her legs that had started the moment she'd become aware of his presence. She finally felt like herself mentally once more but she still didn't have her body back. Whatever he'd done to her, she couldn't shake. She wasn't sure if she'd ever felt anything more frustrating. She wanted to hit him when she heard his dark chuckle in her ear but she was actually afraid to even move. The longer he stood there, the more she wanted to spin around and rub against him like she was a god damned cat in heat. She honestly didn't think she could hate him any more than she did a day ago but he'd managed it perfectly. She turned her eyes to Anne. She used the presence of the little girl to calm herself down as much as she possibly could.

"As much as I would love to satisfy you at the moment, we need to be going." He knew how her body was reacting to him and she couldn't stop the flush she felt flood her cheeks. It was humiliating.

"Fuck you." She wasn't sure if she was cursing his lewd innuendo or his lack of action. Either way, she was pissed… and frustrated.

"Maybe I'll be able to figure something out on the way." Clessa just groaned. She almost whined when he pulled away. She was glad she was able to control it though, or she would have killed herself right then. "I have an errand to run. Be ready to leave in two hours." She felt his hand linger on her waist, his thumb rubbing slow circles over her stomach until the distance between them was too great. She listened to the sound of his boots echo off the walls before the sound disappeared. Only then did she finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"Are you ok? You're face is really red." Anne came back from her corner that she'd moved to without being told.

"I'll be fine." Clessa lied.

XxX

"My uncle is a priest. He will come for me, he'll come for you." The young blond spat from inside her cage.

Black Hat stepped up to the metal bars and with an amount of enjoyment he should be ashamed of, he growled right back. "I'm absolutely counting on it." And with that he swept out of the room his human had occupied only hours before. Now, to escort said woman to Sola Mira.

XxX

While he could appreciate the irony of being a vampire and riding on a solar powered bike, he didn't like the machines themselves. He'd grown so used to moving inhumanly fast under his own power these days that he no longer valued the clunky contraptions. Familiars were their main beneficiaries but tonight, he'd found a reason to like them once more. He rode with Clessa, his body molded around hers as she was positioned in front of him. Holding her with one arm wrapped around her middle, he kept the bike on its course with his free hand. Even with the wind screaming past them, he could still smell the effect he continued to have on her. He wondered how long it would last and if he repeated the process in the future, if the same effect could be expected. If so, he would keep her drugged on him thus keeping her pliant, willing and ready for him whenever he had need of her.

She seemed to have regained her mental faculties, no longer acting drugged or intoxicated but he could easily tell that her body remained highly drawn to him. Even now, she couldn't seem to stop her body from moving against his in a way that had nothing to do with keeping herself securely fastened to the bike. She'd balked at riding with him, probably because she didn't trust herself, saw her body as treacherous and him as evil for causing and taking full advantage of it. He didn't care what she thought of it, he just cared that it was what it was. As such, he let the hand that held her tightly to him begin roaming. There was little else to do after all. The ride would be uneventful over the flat, sandy terrain. First, he allowed himself to enjoy the softness of a breast through the fabric of her dress, the flesh made cool by the night air as it whipped by and sapped the heat from her. Her body arched slightly in reaction before she seemed to try to control herself, bringing one of her hands up in a vain attempt at staying his hand. He instead took her hand, squeezing it tightly enough to deliver his message before placing it back down on the pommel of the bike, bidding her to just keep hold and not to interfere with his ministrations. His hand quickly returned to her breast and he gave the hardened nipple beneath a rough tweak, hard enough to elicit a gasp from her that he could hear over the din of the wind. He continued with this for a time, switching between each mound before he finally grew bored and wished to up the stakes. She no longer wore one of her dresses, the garment being completely unsuited to transportation such as this. He'd given her a pair of slacks that he'd requisitioned from the previous town. They fit her loosely and were fairly unattractive on her if he were being honest but right now, that didn't matter. He slid his hand down her abdomen and straight under the band of the oversized clothing.

Black Hat groaned when he felt just how drenched her sex was and then he groaned a second time when her bottom pressed back and wriggled against his uncomfortably confined erection. With little thought besides the female that sat trapped in front of him, he pressed three fingers as deeply as he could inside of her, hearing her moan loudly. He then attacked her neck, pleased with himself that he'd had her bind her hair tightly against her skull in the form of a thick braid. He lathed his tongue over her pulse point. His teeth and jaw actually ached with the desire to pierce her flesh and drink deeply from her while he kept his drenched digits pumping inside of her, curling up against her walls while the heal of his palm pressed and slid against her pebbled clit. The desire was so great that he let his fangs press against her with almost enough pressure to break the skin. Almost instinctively, he let them cut into her delicate flesh but only barely similar the night before when he had healed her. He worried at the flesh with his tongue for a short time before he gently bit deeper into her.

He expected her to scream and tense against him, instead she continued with her previous moans, not even trying to pull her neck away from his feeding mouth in even the slightest manner. Black Hat no longer believed in a heaven or hell but he knew that as this moment, he was closer to that paradigm than ever before. He didn't drink deeply as his attention was still split between the intoxicating taste of her and the way she was currently, rhythmically clenching around his still pumping fingers. That's when he actually heard her scream into the night but it wasn't one of pain. He released her neck at the same time, letting his tongue heal her once more. This must be what the queen did to her, numbed her against the pain of feeding as a consideration to the human female. He simply hadn't known he could do it and more importantly, hadn't cared. He did now though. He found he preferred her compliance and pleasure to her fight and pain. He might have scoffed at the thought as some horrible human remnant from his previous life but in light of what the young queen had done as well, he let this newer intention toward his possession take hold without so much as single self deprecating thought.

Just as he was finished with her neck, he pulled his hand from her, his fingers, all the way up to his wrist, coated in her nectar. He smiled devilishly as he wasted no time in pressing them into her mouth before the wind could dry the viscous substance that coated them. She gave a groan but didn't hesitate or attempt to thwart his crude intentions at all. Instead he felt her warm little tongue dance across his digits, greedily taking what he'd offered her. He couldn't help but wonder if his small dosage had increased his affect on her again as he removed his fingers, gripped her chin and twisted her back so that he could capture her lips with his own. He smiled lightly against her mouth, as he tasted her release as he slipped into her mouth. She seemed to slump bonelessly into him once he pulled away, his arm once more taking on its original position around her center but now holding her to him even more possessively than before. In the distance, Sola Mira took shape. He took that moment to glance behind him and at the second bike carrying his only trusted familiar and the little girl. His eyes then swept farther out and saw the handful of warriors and the young queen as they easily kept pace with the human machines and their odd assortment of living cargo.

He smiled into Clessa's neck, nipped at it harmlessly and relished the thought of the next time he'd be here, returning victorious.


	11. Chapter 11

Warning: The usual, if you don't know what that is by now… yeah.

Chapter 11:

Clessa almost fell when she first stepped off the bike, her legs fully uncooperative. She turned her head with a murderous stare after hearing the man responsible for her current state let out a soft chuckle. Once she regained her footing, she turned to him just as he was stepping off the vehicle himself, raised her hand and swung with all of her might. Black Hat easily caught her hand and used her momentum to spin her around, trapping her against him. He didn't let go of her hand and used his other to press her hips against his. She could easily feel his straining erection through his pants and he pressed her to him and ground himself against her.

"I am not done with you yet, pet." She cringed at the name he used for her and at the obvious promise she knew he would undoubtedly keep. The sound of the other bike shutting down made Clessa tense. "Try that again and I won't be so concerned with discretion any longer. Do you understand me?" He breathed against her neck.

"Yes." She hissed out through clenched teeth. She felt his teeth barely pierce her before he moistened the tiny pinpricks of wounds away once more. She felt the heat travel through her neck and straight to other portions of her anatomy that made her want to curl in on herself the moment the burst of arousal hit her. He chuckled again.

"Such an easy thing." He seemed to say more to himself than to her as he released her. He turned to the familiar and the little girl. "Come." With that, he moved toward the towering monstrosity that was Sola Mira. The vampires and their young queen were already ahead of them, climbing effortlessly up the steep hive walls to the openings cut into the side. Once the human-esque group reached the base, Clessa suddenly found herself thrown like a sack of potatoes over the human vampire's shoulder before he bounded up the edge, following the same path his pure cousins had taken only moments before. She saw the familiar grab Anne in the same way and though more slowly, moved up as well.

Even though her eyesight was already adjusted for low light, she couldn't make out anything in the inky blackness of the hive and was actually thankful that she was being carried. Even though she knew that no vampire, save the queen, could actually hurt her, she couldn't help the suffocating terror she felt at being inside of this place knowing what dwelt within. She found herself clinging to his back where her hands could find purchase against his duster. He must have enjoyed that for some reason because moments later, one of the hands that before had kept her firmly in place, gripped the waist of her pants and pulled them easily over the swell of her backside.

"Stop." She whispered out.

"No."

For all intents and purposes, she was bare to the hallway in front of them but within a population without eyes, it shouldn't matter. What did matter was the hand that started to caress her exposed flesh, first one cheek and then the other. It didn't dwell on the less intimate flesh for long before he started to lightly touch the part of her sex that peeked between her closed thighs. She couldn't help her moan when he did so. He'd dosed her twice in such a short amount of time that her gut clenched almost painfully in an erotic sort of way every time he did anything even remotely sexual. She felt him pick up his pace the moment one of his fingers slid between her slickened lips.

Clessa couldn't be sure how long it took to reach their destination since she quickly became lost to the chemically induced lust that overtook her body. She was breathing heavily when he set her down and spun her around. She dazedly saw a rounded opening which he pushed her towards. It was like a window to the outside world, the dim light of the stars penetrating slightly into the room she was now standing in. He pushed her forward once more until she was only a couple of feet away. He stopped her and then held her hip while pressing forward on her shoulders, forcing her to bend over and catch herself with her hands on the ledge of the opening. Dimly she realized that her pants were gone, not even around her ankles. She wondered when that happened when she heard the sound of a belt unbuckling.

"How do you like your new accommodations?" She heard him ask. She looked from side to side, automatically looking around though not seeing anything through the darkness or her drug hazed mind. "Shall we christen it?" She didn't really know what he meant and just laughed slightly when she thought of a bottle and the bow of a boat. For some reason she found the incongruity amusing. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back while leaning over her bent over form. "Would you like me to fuck you now?"

"Yes." She moaned. And she did. She couldn't remember wanting anything so badly in her entire life. She pressed her hips back when she felt the head of his cock at her ready entrance. She heard him chuckle and she groaned in frustration when he just moved the blunt head up and down her slit instead of doing as he'd asked her.

"Impatient. I like that."

"Please." She begged.

"Please what, my pet? Tell me what you want." Clessa didn't even hesitate; she knew exactly what she wanted.

"Please, I want you inside of me. Fuck me please." He was already sliding deeply inside with one powerful thrust before she'd finished her begged sentence.

"With pleasure." He groaned. Through the haze of pleasure, Clessa could hear and feel his belt as it bounced against her thigh. She could hear the wet sounds they made as he pressed forward and she pressed back. Soon, his movements became too strong and her arms started to buckle against his unrelenting assault. She didn't complain when one of his hands snaked across her front to tightly grip her opposite shoulder, effectively anchoring her in place. She allowed herself to just feel what he was doing to her, no longer able to keep up with his frenzied pace.

She felt his mouth against her neck and though she distinctly and clearly felt his teeth penetrate her flesh, she found that once more it didn't hurt. If anything, it became as intensely pleasurable as what he was doing to her womanly parts below. She moaned out in renewed ecstasy as she literally felt him drawing life out of her body through the connection of his mouth and her neck. Not long after, his thrusts became erratic as he slammed into her a few more times before coming inside of her.

"Fuck." He huffed into her neck, breathing heavily. Slowly Clessa started to come back to herself. She didn't know if somehow sexual release drained away some of the drugged feelings or if the way she already felt sore between her legs had anything to do with it but she suddenly didn't want him pressed inside of her any longer.

"Are you done?" Yet another chuckle.

"So you've returned once more." He said as he stood and then pulled out of her. Clessa actually dropped to her knees, not realizing how heavily she'd been relying on his grip around her waist to keep her upright.

"Where are my pants?" She asked, her voice filled with self-loathing. She felt the cloth more than saw it when it landed next to her legs. Pulling herself up, she struggled slightly with the oversized garment. When she looked up, she saw him standing right next to her. He gripped her chin and pulled her eyes up to meet his.

"You will remain here in Sola Mira until I return. If you require anything, my familiar will remain here in order to provide for you. Is that understood?" She looked at him with as much hate as she could possibly muster before nodding, wanting to be rid of him as soon as possible. She squeaked when he suddenly lifted her off the ground and pulled her into the black interior of the room before setting her onto was what obviously a bed though she could not see it. "Rest." He then walked away, his boots echoing off the cavernous walls of the hive. Not too much later, Clessa heard the distinct sounds of little feet moving against the ground and the warm little body of Anne as she crawled onto the bed with her, nestling against her before they both fell asleep.

XxX

williewildcat: Thank you!

Caffiend04: I try to please! Awww, all week? You shouldn't have. :) I'm going to PM you back, don't think I've been ignoring you but life has been crazy busy lately. It's pretty mean to take away her faculties like that (of me and BH) but I thought it would be a fun idea to toy with. Oh yeah, she'd not going to be a fan of his anytime soon, if ever. ROFL. I enjoyed writing that line and then the warning… I just couldn't help myself. Christmas and Arbor Day eh? Awesome! Hope you liked this update as well!


End file.
